Christmas Dinner Flavoured Ramen
by Secret Ritsuka
Summary: A series of shorts for the holiday season! funny. Not explicit but with adult suggestions and themes. BL. SasuNaru.
1. In The Spirit Of Christmas

**Merry Christmas folks! Here's a little something from me to you! A little Drabble loosely based on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in one of my other stories - morning training - and inspired by a pair of boxers gifted to my other half for Christmas. Enjoy!**

 **SasuNaru.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Naruto moved from the doorway to let the three waiting ninjas into his little apartment. They didn't move. "Naruto!" Sakura's anger radiated from her as she clenched her fists. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"AMAZING! This is surely the most youthful way to celebrate Christmas!" A small puff of steam escaped each of his nostrils as Lee thrust his arm in the air.

"You like 'em bushy brow? I got us all a pair! Well, Sakura's is a dress. I wanted to get her underwear like ours, but I realised I don't know her cup size." The blonde scratched the back of his head and laughed heartily. Before Sakura had the chance to smack him for the remark, Naruto walked away, gifting the three with a view of his toned, red boxer clad ass. Sasuke and Sakura followed in numb silence, Lee with a fiery grin on his face.

Naruto turned to them, having picked up two pairs of boxer shorts, identical to his own, except in colour. His were metallic red, with white trim around the legs and a black 'belt' with adorning gold buckle at the centre. He wore nothing else. The two pairs in his hands were green and white respectively. "And even better! We have Christmas dinner flavoured ramen!"

Sakura began shouting about the disgustingness of such a meal at the same time that Lee snatched the green boxers from Naruto's hand, loudly professing his excitement at such a 'youthful' gift. The Uchiha remained rooted on the spot, still speechless. Sakura's voice grew in volume as she shouted in the blondes face about his perverted idea of Christmas. Lee had begun to take his shoulders and arms from his spandex outfit, tears streaming down his face, when Sasuke had finally had enough.

"Shut up, and get out."

The others turned to him, confused. "What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura's poised fist lowered to her side. Lee halted his attempts to undress too, one arm bared.

"I said get out. There's something I need to talk to this idiot about. Urgently."

"But - but Sasuke..."

"Leave. Now."

"Come, Sakura. I see the fire of youth in his eyes, so we must leave!" Lee poked his arm swiftly back into his sleeve and thanked Naruto before grabbing Sakura's arm to guide her out of the apartment.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" Naruto shook his fist at the Uchiha, but stopped abruptly as his teammate advanced upon him. He retreated until his back hit the wall, and Sasuke caged him with a hand either side of his head. The blonde gulped, worried for his safety at the smirk spreading across the others face.

"Don't get me wrong Naruto, those boxers look good on you." Dark eyes raked appreciatively over tanned skin. "But I think we'll be celebrating this Christmas...naked."


	2. A Most Useful Gift

**Another little short for the holiday season.**

 **I suppose this would be the following Christmas from the previous 'chapter'.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Thank you Naruto! This is a truly wonderful gift!" Lee exclaimed donning the green elf hat that he had just unwrapped as he examined the new green and red striped leg warmers that were left in the package. He grinned and gave the fox ninja an enthusiastic thumbs up, flashing him a wide smile.

"Ah well, I know how you love to get into the spirit of things bushy brow!" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head as he leaned back in his seat. They were sat in a local restaurant, waiting for the rest of their respective teams so that they could exchange gifts before Christmas. He eyed the small present his friend slid across the table to him "Can I open it now?" he asked, a little excited. Lee nodded his encouragement, throwing him another thumbs up.

Naruto tore into the wrapping covering the small gift, peeling it back to reveal a book titled 'The Kama Sutra'. Thinking it was an instructional book for a new Jutsu he grinned over at his friend; thanking him, before flicking through a few pages. He lost his smile quickly, his face turning beet red in an instant. He closed the book with a snap, looking around the restaurant to make sure no one else had seen.

"What-. What is _this_ , bushy brow?" He spluttered, flustered, as he put the book back down on the table, partially hiding the cover with his fingers.

"It is a most useful gift, Naruto!" His green clad comrade replied, holding up a bandaged forefinger for emphasis "For you and Sasuke-"

"I'm not showing this to that Asshole! Do you have any idea what would happen to me?!" Naruto cut him off, leaning across the table to whisper desperately to his friend, his eyes wide.

"You are in the springtime of your youth." Lee did not lower his voice, instead exclaiming happily; "You must enjoy it to the fullest!"

"Who's in the springtime of their youth?" Naruto's head whipped around to find Kiba standing at the side of their booth, Hinata slightly behind him; blush in place as she looked at the half obscured title of Naruto's gift. Mortified, he tried to cover more, but only drew the dog ninja's keen gaze to what he was doing. Kiba grinned.

"The Kama Sutra? What are you doing, giving this idiot things like that, Lee? It's not like he'll ever get the chance to use it!" Throwing back his head he barked out a laugh as Naruto cursed him indignantly; removing his hands from his gift to brandish a fist at him.

"Actually, Naruto has had plenty of-"

"Bushy brow!" The blonde ninja cut him off with an imploring look, his face still radiating heat.

Hinata's face grew impossibly red behind Kiba as she whispered; "But who-?"

"No way!" Kiba spoke over her in disbelief "There's no way that this guy has done it before me!" He pointed a finger at Naruto "I mean, have you _seen_ me? I'm hot stuff" He then jabbed his thumb into his own chest, grin spreading smugly across his face, as though his words had settled the matter.

"Yeah? Well you won't be hot stuff when I pound you into the dirt!" Naruto rose, seizing his chance to distract the dog ninja from his embarrassing present.

The book lay forgotten on the table as Kiba sized his friend up, grinning more broadly at the prospect of a Christmas brawl. No one could say he wasn't festive.

"Your ass will be kissing the dirt before you lay a finger on me." Ready to blow off some steam, the dog ninja backed up to let the blonde out of the booth. They squared off just as Sakura and Sasuke arrived.

Disappointed, the two stepped apart when Sakura threatened to hit them both.

Remembering his gift Naruto spun, reaching for it desperately to hide it away. His actions only served to draw everyone's attention to it. Just as his fingertips touched its glossy cover, the book was snatched away by Sasuke, who turned it over in his hand, before flipping wordlessly through it. His eyebrows rose.

"Hn." He pocketed the present, glancing between Naruto and Lee as he did so. Lee grinned happily, shooting Sasuke an enthusiastic thumbs up, unperturbed by his comrade's usual lack of smile. He knew his gift was well received.

Sasuke inclined his head in acknowledgement before turning back to the blonde, ignoring everyone else.

"Time to go, Dobe."

"N-No way, asshole!" Naruto backed up a step, holding his hands out in front of him. Sasuke in possession of The Kama Sutra was a dangerous prospect for the blonde. Would he ever walk again? He gulped. The look on his teammates face promised he wouldn't. He blushed; Kiba would never let him hear the end of this if he realised what was happening.

Sasuke reached into his side pouch, pulling a small wrapped present out, and tossed it to Lee, still looking at Naruto. Then he stepped toward the blonde and took hold of one of his wrists.

"What about Sakura's-?" Naruto began.

She piped up from behind Sasuke, assuring Naruto that she had already received her gift; effectively sealing his fate. With no other reason to stay, the Uchiha would take him home and use his own Christmas gift against him. And everyone would know. Blushing furiously, Naruto shot Lee a glare.

But Lee was too busy donning a pair of oversized fluffy shorts, over the top of his spandex outfit; exclaiming his love of friends and youth loudly. Naruto was on his own; not that his friends would have intervened anyway. He huffed.

"Fine! But I'm keeping what I got for you, bastard!" He had bought the Uchiha ten free bowls of ramen at Ichiraku, but had secretly planned to eat nine of them anyway.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. "I don't need gifts. Let's go, Dobe."

"Geez, get a room you two!" Kiba laughed, still completely oblivious.

"That's the idea." Sasuke didn't spare the dog ninja a glance; he let go of the blonde's wrist in favour of his hand, pulling him in his wake as he marched to the exit.

"Wait, what?!" Kiba's confused voice rang after them. A thud followed his friend's words as they stepped through into the cold night air.

"Oh crap! Hinata are you okay? Sakura help! Her nose is bleeding pretty badly."


End file.
